


sid wilson is a furry?

by orphan_account



Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Furry, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, This is crack, i made this for a friend, ok theres some plot, please dont take this seriously, purposely lowercase, sid wilson is a furry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:53:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24416962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: sid wilson is a nasty monkey man who wants to be fucked idk
Relationships: Shawn Crahan/Sid Wilson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 11





	sid wilson is a furry?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StAgony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StAgony/gifts).



> ok this was a crack fic my friend requested so i was like u kno what, sure. pls dont show this to slipknot, i already disappointed myself enough. 
> 
> im not like. an actual writer so sorry if its not the greatest i was just bored. alsooo the like layout might be weird im on my phone

shawn wanted to scream. it was common knowledge that sid was a... strange one, but this was a surprise to him.  
“ok, i fucking get pissing on people, choking, and exhibition, but for fuck sake, beastiality?” clown exclaimed to the younger.

“its not beastiality” sid pouted back at shawn, “its an art form!”

“like hell it fucking is, kid. im not wearing a fucking tail and.. dog ears while i fuck you. what, do you want me to bark at you while im at it?” shawn argued back.

“please...” sid gave him those puppy eyes he could never resist. 

clown sighed and simply said “why do i put up with you..” and left the room. sid smirked, knowing it’ll happen no matter what. he has shawn wrapped around his finger 

about two weeks later, sid was prepared to jump shawn. he had everything set up, now he just had to get shawn with him alone. the band was staying in a hotel tonight and sid was determined to get a room with clown. he overheard paul saying that shawn was gonna room with mick for once, and sid immediately set off to find mick.

“MICK! STOPPP!” sid called after the tall guitarist. mick stopped walking and turned to him.  
“jesus sid, whats up?” mick questioned, worried something was up.

“i heard you planned on rooming with clown tonight, can we PLEASE switch, PLEASE. man i’ll like... i’ll suck your dick or something man, please!” sid begged.

mick blinked, replying “christ man, i was gonna say yes.” he paused, “you... dont have to suck my dick.” he said wearily.

“THANKS! you’re the greatest!” sid slapped micks shoulder and turned to tell chris he wouldnt be rooming with him tonight.

“wait- sid. why do you want to room with him so bad” mick immediately regretted asking him when sids face twisted maniacally.

“im gonna dress in a furry suit and get him to fuck me.” he exclaimed excitedly, “or im gonna get him to fuck me in the suit. either way works” sid smiled wide. mick stared at him blankly and just walked away. sid laughed hard.

during their concert later that night, sid had been messing with clown more than usual. normally, sid would mess with chris and paul, maybe worship corey a little, then crowd surf and MAYBE dj a little. not like its his job or anything, but tonight, all his attention was on clown. he was almost late to start eyeless. he only remembered to run back when jim nudged him. the rest of the concert went by pretty smoothly, except for when corey tripped a little. 

everyone was a little tense after the show, they felt that they couldve done better. corey was ranting and raving about how his knee hurt like a bitch, clown and mick were arguing over something, but sid didnt care. he shoved mick out of the way and grabbed shawns hand and said “we’re going back to the hotel!” shawn was high strung, and needed to get laid so he went along with sid. when they arrived back at the hotel, shawns cock was semi hard. sid opened the door, and dragged them both into the room. he turned to shawn with a wide smile. clown looked at the bed and almost turned right around and walked out.

“sid. you have got to be FUCKING with me.” laying on the bed was a fur suit, tail, and ears.

“so i brought these with me, you can choose, do you want the whole suit or the tail and ears!” sid rambled, he was clearly excited.  
shawn stared at the items on the bed for a moment and thought. sid started to get nervous, not really used to clowns silence in the bedroom.

“w-we dont have to then if you dont want to like i just real-“ sid started to ramble.

clown cut him off saying, “SID. shut up. i’ll take the fucking ears and tail.”

sid immediately perked up and hurried to put the suit on. clown sighed, grabbed the ears, put them off quickly and took off his pants. he was glad the tail was more like a belt, fearing it was a plug at first. he looked over at sid and quickly said “ah ah, dont put on the bottoms, baby”

sid blushed, and quickly covered it with the bright red monkey head on. clown chuckled. he checked sid out, he had the top half of the suit on, just genitals and under were out. his mouth salivated at the contrast of sid’s creamy white skin and the bright cherry red of his suit. he couldnt help himself and stroked top half. it was surprisingly soft.

“i wish i could kiss you right now..” clown sighed, trying to tease sid. it worked when he noticed sid went to remove the head.

“no no no, sweetheart. that stays on. you wanted this” shawn reminded sid.

he heard sid huff in response and decided to get a move on. they moved to the bed and clown had sid lay down. shawn started to gently explore the lower half of sids body, hearing his breath get caught in his lungs. shawn leaned down to leave marks on his inner thighs, hearing sids whines, he shushed him.

“its ok baby.. soon” he reassured.

he left a couple more marks around sids lower half and then got an idea.

“hey, baby. look at me.” he requested, and when he noticed sid looking, shawn grabbed his tail and slowly teased sids cock with it. he saw sids body tense from the slight stimulation. the dj tried to move away from the teasing sensation but couldnt.

“please, please shawn, fuck me!” the younger man begged.

“so impatient, my little monkey is..” clown teased.

he got up from the bed and went to his bag to grab out the lube. he headed back to the bed, and squirted some onto his fingers. he made sure they were lathered and rubbed around sids hole. sid groaned at the sudden stimulation.

“please, i need you!” sid cried.

clown shushed him yet again and inserted a finger. he slowly started to move his finger, mostly teasing sid. he knew the younger man could handle a lot more than this. its payback, shawn thought, for making him do this stupid furry shit. shawn suddenly added two more fingers, making sid whine in response, arching up to meet his fingers. shawn bumped into his prostate, making sid moan loudly. he teased his prostate a couple more times, before pulling out. sid whined, wishing shawn would fill him already.

“please, please, please!” sid chanted.

sids skin was glistening with sweat, half from the sex but also because of the suit, he felt like he could melt. shawn lubed up his cock and slowly started to push in. both the men groaned. once shawn was in all the way, he stilled, just listening to the two of them breathe. god, he loved him. clown was shocked at the revelation, only pulled out of it by sid begging him to fuck him already. the older man snapped his hips, both of them moaning from the sensation. clown fisted the red fur and sped up his pace. the percussionist got so caught up in the moment, he leaned down and made a noise in sids ear.

sid burst out laughing and asked “d-did you just growl at me?” he couldnt stop laughing, “see! i knew you’d like it, old man! you’re freakier than me!” sid exclaimed.

clown made a noise of frustration, embarrassed at what he did and was determined to fuck sid quiet, he positioned himself differently and hit sids prostate right on. that shut sid right the fuck up. it was at the point where neither of them gave a fuck, both their single braincells were focused on one thing, getting off. clown fucked sid harder and faster, while sid moaned louder, pushing up to meet his thrusts.

“i-i’m so close, oh fuck” sid stuttered out.

“me too, baby. fuck” shawn moaned. “i-i wanna see you. wanna fuckin kiss your face” clown forced out.

sid ripped the monkey head off his head, and threw it off the bed. he reached up and smashed clowns lips to his. the kiss was filthy, full of tongue. clown sucked on sids tongue and hit his prostate dead on and sid came. loudly. shawns hips stuttered as he came inside of sid. they both laid there panting, coming down from their highs.

“holy fuck.” sid laughed out, “that was amazing, thank you.. oh fuck.. i love you, man” sid babbled. clown froze at his words.

“sid.. i...” he paused. “i dont know if you really mean that but, i love you too. i have for a while” the percussionist confessed. sid was about to answer when someone burst open the door.

“YOU BETTER BE DONE FUCKING I SWEAR TO GOD” corey yelled as he waltzed in the room. 

he was about to start up with something else and then saw the fursuit and clowns costumes.

“i- what the fuck. actually. i dont wanna know.” corey stated. “im. going to just. go shower..” he said and walked off into the bathroom. 

sid and clown looked at each other a burst out laughing. yeah, they could always handle feelings later.


End file.
